


hello, angel

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another morning with another horny Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, angel

**Author's Note:**

> 797 words, pwp, top!kai, frottage

Jongin wakes up feeling warm and dazed. The sheets are comfy; the sunlight is gentle and barely there, and Kyungsoo is snoring quietly in his arms, his gray t-shirt raised up to show his soft tummy rising and falling with every breath. Jongin’s nose is tickled by the cowlicks of Kyungsoo’s red bedhead, having neglected to wash out the gel in his hair from last night. His eyelids are heavy, and he’s tempted to fall back asleep.

Well, if it weren’t for the fact that his dick is wide-awake, straining against his navy briefs.

Whining softly, Jongin moves closer to his boyfriend until they’re spooning. Kyungsoo squirms in his arms momentarily before relaxing, thick brows drawn together in a sleepy scowl as he grumbles and slowly opens his eyes. Kyungsoo reaches up and rubs at his eyes as Jongin noses at his neck.

“I’m horny,” Jongin mumbles in that hoarse, sleepy voice of his. He moves his hips against Kyungsoo’s ass to accentuate his point.

“Good morning to you too,” Kyungsoo yawns. Smacking his lips, he turns in Jongin’s arms, looking into Jongin’s heavy-lidded eyes. His cheeks are pink and lips pouty as usual. Kyungsoo raises a brow as he moves his leg between Jongin’s, brushing his thigh against his boyfriend’s clothed erection, anticipating the low groan in response. It’s not exactly a rare occurrence for Jongin to get morning wood, nor a rare occurrence for him to wake up Kyungsoo with his begging.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whines again, tilting his head down to nuzzle into Kyungsoo’s neck pleadingly. His hands slide around to grab his boyfriend’s thick ass and then his thighs, sneakily hiking them over Jongin’s own hips until their crotches meet. Jongin sighs as he kisses at Kyungsoo’s throat and grinds up against him, pleased as he realizes that Kyungsoo feels half-hard in his boxers.

Kyungsoo just accepts being manhandled by his boyfriend, eventually rolling onto his back with Jongin on top of him. He pulls Jongin down for a lazy, soft kiss that rivals how desperately Jongin is rutting his hips against him. It’s cute how Jongin easily loses himself in sleepy sex like this. His silver hair is messy, and his briefs are sliding down his hips crookedly, showing sliver after sliver of tanned skin. His cock curves up, restrained by his underwear, and a wet spot is forming where the tip is.

“Not enough,” Jongin mumbles, moving off of Kyungsoo and surprising him by taking off both of their underwear. Sitting in between Kyungsoo’s legs, Jongin reaches over into the nightstand and digs into the drawer for the bottle of lube there.

With a sigh, Kyungsoo realizes what his boyfriend wants to do and spreads his legs. They had sex last night, so he’s surprised Jongin is _that_ horny, but then again: it’s Jongin. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that the younger man is a sex addict.

Jongin lubes up his cock with a groan, pressing the head to Kyungsoo’s unprepped entrance before stopping and looking at his boyfriend. “Is this okay?” he asks, referring to the fact that he’s about to enter him without prep.

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo says as he lies back against the pillows, arms above his head. It’ll hurt a little, but he’s used to it at this point.

It’s hurried, the way Jongin thrusts inside. Kyungsoo digs his fingers into the pillows and moans softly, hooking his legs around Jongin’s waist. It sounds more like Jongin’s the one being fucked as he groans and gasps rather loudly, bending down to quiet his own noises by kissing Kyungsoo desperately as he ruts into him. Kyungsoo pulls him close, splaying hands on his warm back, feeling the way Jongin’s well-developed muscles move beneath his fingertips.

“Slow down,” Kyungsoo breathes into his ear before biting the lobe slyly.

Jongin’s abs clench, steeling himself from reaching his peak too soon, and he looks down at his boyfriend with a fake glare. “You’re terrible,” he replies with a playful grin and doesn’t slow down. Grabbing ahold of Kyungsoo’s hips, he thrusts faster, and Kyungsoo’s hands move to play with Jongin’s hair.

It’s no surprise that Jongin comes first, groaning as rides it out, cum already dripping from Kyungsoo’s entrance. He looks like he’s about to tire out and flop over, but Kyungsoo gives him an expectant look, and Jongin carries through with the unspoken request and jerks the older man off until he comes onto his t-shirt.

And then Jongin pulls out and rolls over to bury himself beneath the sheets, hell bent on falling back asleep.

Kyungsoo frowns but gets up to clean himself, and comes back soon enough to Jongin whining for him with outstretched arms. The redhead falls into his arms happily, curled up underneath the comforter.


End file.
